Card Rulings:Carole, Empress of Fiber Vine
The "While this card is on the field or Graveyard, it is also treated as a Normal Monster and its name is treated as "Carole, Queen of Fiber Vine". " effect is treated as an effect. it also can be negated. *The "If this card is Evolute Summoned: Destroy all other monsters on the field that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck." effect is Mandatory effect activates whether the player wants or not. **This card cannot destroy itself. **This card can destroy any other Special Summoned monster from the Extra Deck controlled by the player. *''If this card in your possession is sent to your Graveyard by your opponent's card effect while it has an EC: You can Special Summon 1 "Carole, Queen of Fiber Vine" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard. effect triggers when this card is sent to Graveyard, whether it is destroyed or not. **You cannot activate its effect if it is destroyed by its own effects or yours. **You cannot activate its effect if it is banished or returned to the Extra Deck. **You cannot activate its effect if it is Sent to the Graveyard by the effect of opponent's " ". **In Extra Decks, hands, or being banished, Neither this card nor "Carole, Archfiend Queen of Fiber Vine " can be Special Summoned by this effect since they are not treated as "Carole, Queen of Fiber Vine ". ***Even so, if both cards are in Hand/Extra Decks, they cannot be Special Summoned by this effect because they are not Treated as Evolute/Ritual Summoned proerly. **If this or "Carole, Archfiend Queen of Fiber Vine " are Evolute/Ritual Summoned properly, You can Special Summon either cards from your Graveyard since they are treated as "Carole, Queen of Fiber Vine ". **This card must have at least 1 EC to activate this effect. **"Carole, Queen of Fiber Vine " and "Carole, Prime Queen of Fiber Vine " can be Special Summoned by this effect from hands/Decks/ or Graveyard, but not from the Extra Decks or being banished. *Regrading "''During either player's turn, when a Special Summoned monster's effect is activated: You can remove 4 EC from this card; Negate its activation and if you do, destroy it. " ''effect: **This card can Negate itself. **If an " " monster has tributed itself to activate an effect and it was Special Summoned beforehand, you still can negate its activation. **If this card is targeted by "Yasmin, Jasmine Hime of Gust Vine", it cannot activate its effect in response to Yasmin's activation. **This effect can be activated multiple times in a turn. **Removing E Counters is a cost. *Suppose that your Opponent took control of "Carole, Empress of Fiber Vine" which you originally controlled , then you destroyed that monster by card effects, the ''"If this card in your possession is sent to your Graveyard by your opponent's card effect while it has an EC: You can Special Summon 1 "Carole, Queen of Fiber Vine" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard." effect cannot be activated. Category:Card Rulings